


The Wind, the Cold, the Dark and the Rain

by venomousxkiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousxkiss/pseuds/venomousxkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always loved the wind. The cold. The dark and the rain. And there's a reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind, the Cold, the Dark and the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There's no names in this fic so it could basically be about anyone. But since I fell head over heels in love with Larry couple weeks ago, that's what I had in mind while writing this. Enjoy!

You have always loved the wind. The way it invades through the thick layers of your clothing so that your bare skin beneath all the fabric can feel the breath of it... It simply fascinates you. You adore the whirl of wind that catches your delicious chocolate curls so that your hair is able to face the freedom that you aren't - even if it's just for the shortest while.

You  _love_ the pouring rain because it always seems to wash away all the memories, the tears and the burden of yesterdays from your mind, your eyes and your shoulders. It makes you feel so pure, so fresh, so pristine. So powerful. It's almost as if you could smile again. Almost. 

You  _love_ how the darkness wraps its arms around your body, your mind, your soul so that soon you'll become part of it. You have become numb to the light that once blinded your eyes. You're not used to the light anymore. Not after the light that changed your life forever. The light that took your love away from you. The light of the fire... No. You don't want to go there. It's understandable. You don't want to remember.

You  _love_ the cold that freezes your heart so that by no means it can be broken again because... well, a cold heart is a dead heart. And a dead heart cannot be shattered like the one you used to have, the one full of life and happiness. Full of love.

The wind.. the rain... the cold... the dark... All the intriguing shades of late September that manages to intoxicate you with all their whiffs and tinges, gloom and shadows. 

You can  _feel_ the wind against your almost too pale skin. You can  _feel_ the rain drops falling down your damp cheeks, blending with the tear drops that you  _know_ you're shedding. You can  _feel_ the chilling air caress your face, your cheeks, your lips. The wind... the rain... the cold. They easily make you shudder.

You know you're trying to escape the world by loving the wind, the rain, the dark and the cold so much; more than anything; but it doesn't even matter to you anymore. You know there's no return. You can't live without the love that you lost. You can't go back there. You're too far away from life to do that. You're too scared to be happy. 

The only way you know that you're still alive and breathing is the wind. The cold. The rain and the dark. You need to be close to them to be even barely able to get through yet another day. The night is your friend, your lover, everything you have.

You're so lonely, so numb, so hollow. You're desperate. You have no one there to ease the pain of the tragedy. You're searching for the answers but unfortunately the night cannot give them to you, no matter how much it wants to. The night wants to console you. The night wants to tell you that everything will be okay. But the night can't do that because it doesn't speak your language. No matter how much the night wants you to, you'll never quite understand.

You're thinking of me. I know you are. I can see my name written all over your presence and especially your face. You're wondering if I'm still around, if I'm somewhere out there waiting for you. I wish I could show you how much I still care. The wind, the cold, the rain, the dark. They're not enough.

You don't know it's me who wipes your tears away. You don't know it's me protecting your almost completely shattered heart from breaking in half. You don't know it's me kissing your rosy lips, playing with your adorable curls, stroking your slightly flushed face. You don't know that I'm the night in which you're so desperately trying to hide from the rest of the world.

And no matter how badly I want you to, you'll never know how much the night is loving you back.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll make my day by leaving a comment but thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
